I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cylindrical metal probe type sensors and more particularly to assemblies for holding sensors.
II. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers and other industries use conveyor systems to move products along an assembly line. The conveyor systems can use rollers and bearings to move the belts. A conveyor system that moves heavy items or moves at high speeds can result in rollers and bearings that generate large amounts of heat. Thus, the bearings are typically monitored with temperature probes so that when the bearing reaches a certain temperature threshold, the system is shut down to prevent overheating of the bearing and/or other elements of the conveyor system.
The temperature probe mounting assemblies simply hold the temperature probe against the bearing in order to measure its temperature. These assemblies typically leave the probe exposed to the conditions in the factory that can be detrimental to the temperature probe as well as the cable connected to the probe.
Another problem with probe mounting assemblies is the lack of strain relief for the cable. For example, the weight and pull of the probe cable can, over time, cause alignment problems for the probe. There is a need in the art for an improved way to mount and enclose a probe.